Paid in blood
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: Peter goes to Roman for mony to get his mother out of prison, Roman wants to be payed back with blood. Peter is desprat and wants his mother out, so he agrees. Desteny is not happy with Peter or Roman. One short for now. M for voilence and slavery,
1. Chapter 1

The Rumanceks where driving home in the rain from the lawyer, everything had gone to shit. Peter was hitting the inside of the car in anger.

"I don't have $20,000." he took a frustrated shaking breath "I don't have $20. I don't have shit!" Peter was lost, he didn't know what to do.

"Well…" Destiny wanting to help her dear cousin drew out what he wanted to say. "I got about $500 dollars stashed and bunch of junk jewelry we can sell on eBay" She said tried to be optimistic.

"So basically, we're fucked" it wasn't a question as much as a pessimistic statement.

"Basically" Destiny agreed.

They drove for a while in silence before she said what her first thought was.  
"It's not like you don't have friends in Hemlock Grove." Peters facial expiation changed immediately. Peter felt like he wanted to throw up. Friends? He and Roman have been many things, but the word 'friend' does not really apply. Allies? Sure. Fixations? Absolutely.

Really, Destiny should know better. She knows what lies beyond the curtain of Romans normalcy. What dangers exist in the world of the supernatural.  
Roman Godfrey is one of those things, not bound to go bump in the night. He could go in bright daylight and be a monster and nobody would noticed. Sure, so is Peter, but Peter knows what he is. He know his and the worlds limits for what he can do in bright daylight. He's worked his whole life to control the change and his wolf. But Roman was always a livewire, all passion or pain. Unaware of what and who he is, and made him unpredictable.

"No." he said as he had turned to look Destiny deep in the eyes to get his point across.

"Maybe this is an opportunity to mend fences" she said it was they drove past the town line, back to what he had so desperately tried to forget. The people he left behind him was still there, even if they were in the ground they still haunted him.

"Peter?" Destiny said "Peter?" she said again, really trying to get his attention.

"What? What?" he asked like waking up form a dream.

"We are gonna figure this out. Lynda is gonna be fine." Peter knew his mother was tough and could handle a lot, but he knew Destiny was wrong, he knew it in his balls. That was why he knew what he need to do and he needed money fast. He needed Roman. That was why he the next day found himself out of the new house of the Godfrey heir. Checking and checking again to be sure that address was the right one. Peter felt out of plaice ringing the door on the modernistic house.

Peter was mentally preparing himself for the meeting, he felt like a coward for not coming back sooner or ever saying goodbye. Standing there, everything went through his mind, he decided to nock to get it over with, because the waiting was killing him.

As he nocked the door buzzed open for him. He opened the door and carefully walked in. Nobody was in sighed, so he looked around to see if he could find the person he was looking for. It was first when his eyes had swiped the first floor they follow the stairs op to the next floor. That was where he found him standing at the top of the stairs. Roman was standing in shadows. This was not the same Roman Godfrey who he skipped classes and smoked joints behind the school with. This wasn't the same Roman Godfrey who he felt comfortable watching him shift. Who he trusted his life with. No this was a creature who know what it is. Roman stands there like an emperor, all power and command. He knows he is a predator he is just like, Peter knew he to be. He knows what he can do. How the world could bow to him. All put together and confident with his hand in his pockets as waiting on Peters arrival.

Every cell in Peter's body screams danger, and the wolf is clawing in his stomach to leave, to run. To leap and hide from the monster before him.

"Nice digs." Peter didn't know whatever else to say. And when Roman just stood there glaring at him. Literally looking down at him and silently judging him. So Peter did what he was best to he didn't followed his instincts.

"Look, I know things were bad when I split-"

"Fuck you" Roman's words are like a knife, sharp and frigid. They are like death.

"Just hear me out."

"Not interested." He cut Peter out.

"Please"

"We're done." Peter feels like his blood has become ice to match the tone of the room. He can imagine Roman using that same tone of voice while slitting his throat. The coldness, the power, the control—it reminds Peter of Olivia.

"Lynda is in jail. I need your help." A silent 'please' hangs in the air. Peter wonders if Roman can smell his desperation. He waked forward; he felt like he was begging on his knees with Roman on the stairs above him. Peter finds himself tearing up, his whole body a tension of panic. He steps forward again, trying to appeal to the humanity that he remembers in Roman. There had always been that sweet side to the boy who didn't know he was Upir. A side that smiled and smirked and laughed. Warmth.

"No" The bitterness and satisfaction shined out of Romans hard eyes. Peter was ready to beg if that what he needed to do to save if mom.

"Fuck. Be mad at me. But this is Lynda we're talking about."

"Sounds like she fucked up. Not my problem."

"She was always good to you. She's not gonna make it in there."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He sneered with an amused gleam in his eye.

"I need money…" It pained Peter to ask this of Roman "… to hire a lawyer." Peter's practically sobs. He lowers his head, almost a bow. A surrender, a sign of submission.

"So you came here to beg?" Roman scoffed in an empty laugh.

"Can you please lone me $20,000? I'll pay you back."

"I always like your mother." Roman acutely smiled even if his eyes was still hard and taunting. "She baked cookies. My mother never baked cookies." And then the hard façade was back again.  
"I can shoot you the dough, but I'm not gonna do that, I'm not gonna give you shit."

"Maybe you forgot I saved your life?" Peter grasped after straws

"Shelly saved yours. She died alone" Roman stated to descending down the stairs "And when Letha died, and I needed you, you tucked your dick between your legs and ran away like the little fucking bitch you are." It was hard to hear the truth it hurt. But Roman was right, Peter had acted like scared dog. Running away.  
Standing face to face, both with shining eyes and Peter with a tremble lip, holding back the sobs.

"Please Roman, I will do anything." He said as he let the tear fall down his cheek.

Roman was thinking, he knew his hunger had become way worse, he needed more blood that he could buy form the old man. And standing thing close to Peter he could basically taste his skin. Feel the vibration in the air of his beating heart. If Peter where to take advantage of him he could do the same to him. they were standing nose to nose close enough to kiss if that was Roman wanted from him, but it wasn't. Roman wanted more. His voice was dead as he spoke.

"Take you shirt of."

"Roman, please?!"

"I said take your shirt of." Peter gave him an enquiring look, but said nothing. He just unbuttoned his shirt and let glide down his shoulders. Catching it with one hand for a second before letting it drop to the wooden floor. Roman could see the unwillingness in Peters eyes and told himself he didn't care even if he did.

"I want something in return." Roman said as he laid a hand on Peter chin so his fingers clawed around his neck.

"What?" Peter barely spook, it was more of a whisper.

"You," he said in the same hushed tome as the werewolf before him. Roman could see it in his eyes, the confusion and hesitations. However, Roman didn't wait on Peter to finish trying to understand. Roman just struck like the snake he is. The blood wasn't sweet like some of the girl he had nibbled at, neither was he sour like the old man's blood he was buying. It was spicy and rich on flavor. He tasted like wild game. Moreover, the taste wasn't the most satisfying about the whole ordeal. Peter made a shrieking sound as he bit into him. The reaction he made by trying to step back, struggling really, until he actually managed to push the Upir away. It felt like an eternity to Roman, but in real live time, it was just a few moments.

As Roman drew back, he tried the spilled blood away from his check and lips with the back of his hand. He stepped back and turned his back to Peter.

"Go pack your things, from now on you live here."

"Roman! What The Fuck!?" Peter wasn't hurt or begging any more, he was pissed standing with a hand and the healing, jest still bleeding wound in his neck.

"You did say anything, Peter." He turned around and looked Peter directly in his eyes. As if daring him not to take the deal. Daring him to be to proud to sell himself for his mother's freedom. It was first when the flame in Peter eyes died out to something smoldering before Roman spoke again.

"I will get your mother out of jail, legally or bribed out. But the moment you leave Hemlock Grove without my peasants I will personally track her down and end her were slowly. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I will get my lawyer to get her out."

"Tha-"

"Now get the fuck out."

"You said"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" and Peter did, drying the fallen tears as he ran to the car. Driving to the diner where Destiny works to tell her.

"Hey you" she said greeting him as he came to it at the counter. By the look on Peter face, she assumed it didn't go well.

"Well, it was worth a try." She tried to keep the optimism. Then she looked at him and saw the red spot on his white shirt.

"That's just it, he's a fucking prick."

"What did he do to you?" she asked with concern, because she knew Roman had a sadistic streak.

"He'd get Lynda out but only if agree to pay him back in blood." First Destiny looked confused until she registered what he meant.

"NO!" She exclaimed "absolutely not! He is an upir, the gods now that he will do to you. Tell me you said no?!"

"No I didn't. It's the only way I can think of. You have to at least think about it."

"Okay" she wiped the counter ones more before she tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He said and dung into to the plate she sat down before him minutes later.

* * *

note:

I'm not sure I wanna go all in on this one, because it was just something I had stuck in my head and I had to put words to it, to leave me alone.  
I properly gonna make more chapters with time…. Properly….


	2. Chapter 2

That was how Peter came to sell himself for his mother's freedom, he just needed to take his back and walk in the door and Lynda would be free.

"Hey, we can find some other way." Destiny said grapping his arm. "You don't have to do this."

Peter knew this to be true they could find another way. They could work scams and steal the gypsy way. Be true Romany and not asking help from outsiders. There weren't any guarantee that they could do it fast enough to safe Lynda. Peter had to do this; he had to protect the only person that had never judged him, his mother that had always protected him and his wolf. Even if it meant she constantly would be on the road and be alone. She would never find a partner to keep her company, to find love again.

"Yes, Destiny I have to."

"Okay, but be careful that he don't kill you in the process."

Peter walked away from her and to the door, which he opened soundlessly. He looked back one more time before entering the house.

Roman stood leaned up of the dining table and sitting at the table was a fancy dressed man bend over a piece of paper. He looked up at Roman.

"You can't to this!" he said.

"It's already happening." He said as he looked directly at Peter.

"But.." the lawyer said.

"Shut up!" Roman snapped. "Peter come here" and Peter did. The lawyer shook his head and gave the pen he was holding to Peter and pointed on a line. It was so easy he would just have to wright to words and his mother would be free. But it wasn't easy, it was hard. However, it was like ripping a bandage, do it fast. He did.

He didn't read the contract all the way though he just skimmed in and signed it. Maybe he should have, because the second he let the pen lift from the paper Roman knelt down beside him and pulled something out of his back poked. Roman lifted Peters pants op from the ankle and wrapped the device around it. Peter took a closer look at the device it was a monitor.

Peter laughed, of cause Roman would always like to know where he is. Peter didn't say anything he just stood there gazing out into thin air. He registered Roman speaking and his mother's name mentioned, but the he couldn't listen he done what no gypsy should newer do, bind you to an outsider. He was no longer a wolf, but a dog, a pet kept on a leash.

When the front door closed, he was brought back to moment.

"So what now?"

"You belong to me." Roman said not looking at Peter. "Follow me." Roman instructed, and Peter did. Roman led them up the stairs to a closed door. "This used to be a guest room, but now it is yours." Peter looked around it was way too fancy for him, nothing he had ever seen compared to this. They both stood in the door. Roman didn't say a word as he left, much like Peter had done to him. Peter went into the room and closed the door behind him, trying to settle into his new home. But in reality this was his prison cell, he had just exchange his mother's sentence for his own. Peter laughed a dry laugh, and the laugh turned to sobs and before he knew it, he was crying like a baby curled up in the bed sheets.

Peter must have fallen asleep because Roman announcing it was dinnertime woke him. Peter didn't move, he felt sick and didn't want to eat. He just turned to the other side and ignored Roman. Irritated Roman slammed the door hard enough that the vibrations could be felt within the rest of the house. Peter cringed when he was reminded of Romans temper.

All night and the next day Peter did not move from his bed, not before Roman came storming in the room forcefully pushing and pulling up and out of the bed, throwing him towards the wall and biting him like he had done the first time Peter had come around. When Roman was done, he turned to leave but stopped before going out of the room.

"Go take a shower, you stink like the dog you are." And Peter did, he didn't want to go down not knowing what Roman he would find, but his body betrayed him, he was hungry and shit if Peter was scared of Roman. The smell of cooking food even from up here smelled delicious

As he went down the stairs, the mood form before his shower had changed. Roman was humming standing in the kitchen. It was wired to see the Upir making food, cooking as if it was a normal thing to do. Peter just watched from a reasonable safety distance, even if Peter traded his own freedom for his mother's it didn't mean that he had a death wish. With Roman, it wasn't sure if he had finely snapped and turned insane. The same kind of insane as his mother or just had mood swing. Peter was sure the upir and way worse mood swing then any female or pregnant person he had ever meet.

The table was already set for two, but Peter or rather his wolf didn't dare take a sit before knowing what would happen next.

"Sit." Roman commanded not looking and the newly washed Peter. When Roman was done in the kitchen he took the pan with him over to the table and filled both plaids with eggs, beans, bacon and toasted bread. After sitting the pan and pots he had been using to cook in the sink he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carafe filled with homemade lemonade.

"Eat." He commented when he sat at the stool across for Peter.

"Are you gonna tell me to roll over?" Peter couldn't help but bite at Romans sudden mood change.

"Properly, at some point." He said with a smirk.

"No." he sobered up. "Eat and then we are gonna go to town."

"What for?" Peter asked a little more relaxed now that Roman wasn't scary over happy.

"You need cloths and a haircut." Peter wondered what was wrong with his appearance, Roman had never before said anything about his cloths or choice of hair style, so why know? He did not ask. He just ate the food in front of him. When done eating Roman rose and Peter followed Roman out to his car. Not commenting on how much more he had liked Roman res sports car then this silver one, it seemed deader, without the character of the little red car had admired much the last time he had been in Hemlock Grove.

Roman drove them to the fancy part of town, he parked the car and when for one of the shops, a clothing store and a pricy one it looked like. Roman hadn't ordered Peter to follow him, but Peter wasn't stupid. He did follow him into the store.

After being measured and pinned with needles, corset into what felt like a hundred different outfits they left the store with more bags of clothing that Peter had ever had in his. The person did look Peter over more than once as if asking 'What is this street dog doing in here?' and his eyes had widened at the ankle monitor hut said nothing, only answered to Romans very whim as if he was a dog. Peter had expected Roman to drive them home; however, the Upir stopped not long after. Peter looked at the shop in disbelieve.

"A barbered Shop?"

"Yes."

"What is wrong with the way I look?"

Roman just gave him an unimpressed look. "Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Yeah? And so what, that is how I look. Or the way I dress for that matter?" Peter felt defensive over the choices Roman was making for him. Like he was trying to change him. Peter didn't fear that someone wanted to change him mold him even. He feared however that he would let Roman do it. It had always been that way, Roman made him do thing he didn't necessarily wanted or needed to do. He always had power over Peter even if he didn't knew it.

The soft and goofy guy he skipped lessons with despaired and the cold basted of a monster took over as Roman griped is thought.

"You do as I say." He spat the words in Peters face. Peter wasn't scared, not right now, maybe he should have been however he was angry.

"Why because I … what? A pet? A fucking dog on a leach."

"Exactly, you belonged to me and I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want to you. Or didn't you read the contract and all is paragraphs." Roman removed his had from Peter.

"I don't wanna be associated with Gypsy trash. That is why you need to look the part you a gonna be playing."

"What part?"

"Whatever the press will give you when they notice you moved in to live with the youngest CEO in Hemlock Grove."

Nether said anything as they walked to the saloon, but both felt the argument still under the skin.

"So how do you want it?" the stylist asked Peter. Peter knew it wasn't up to him though it was Romans choice.

"I want it a little shorter and stylish. And be beard trimmed short."

"I believe I wasn't asking you Mr. Godfrey. I was asking your friend here" said the man running his had trough Peters hair.

"It's fine, he's the one that has to look at it all day and he's paying anyways." Said with a smile trying to ease the tension between the man and the monster. Even if Peter was against Roman deciding he didn't was to piss him of, knowing he could be real nasty, a down right monster.

When they were done he looked like something he never imagen he could, he looked like money. He looked like he belonged in the same liege as Roman, even if he still wore his old cloths.

"Can I go see Destiny?" and that was how they ended up eating at the diner where Destiny works. Even if Roman was holding him his captive, using him as a meal ticket and dominating how he should look Peter didn't feel as miserable by his side has he had expected. He looked at Roman out of the corner of his eye. He was a fascinating creature, trying to deny the monster he is by being an even worse one. They both properly looked out of place, but Peter hadn't felt this much at home since his mother was locked away.

* * *

note:

So I did deside to continue the story...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Peter had been order to suit up before living. They had the day before at the diner agreed upon that Peter could go visit his mother. He had originally thought he would have to ask Destiny for a ride, but when he tried, Roman flat out refused. Roman had to go to work so he couldn't take him, not that Peter thought he would want to drive him. Roman had warned Peter if he tried to escape there would be consequences. Peter had no intention of even trying, not jet. Maybe if his mother were safe and sound in a place Roman couldn't find her he would at least think about it. What Romani wouldn't? But Peter couldn't even be thinking about it, because he knew if he thought about it Roman would somehow figure it out. Roman had left in the early morning while Peter had slept in.  
However, when he had woken, dressed and walked downstairs he found a note with a phone number and a new phone.  
Peter wasn't hungry, so he settled for a cup of coffee and a smoke before he was ready to go, so he did what he had been instructed to by the note Roman had left him. Peter called the number and got a hold on Romans back up driver, the one he had when he didn't want to drive the long drives going on conferences. The man on the other end of the line informed Peter of a time he would be there to pick him up. As he waited he smoked two more smokes, jut to pass the time. He looked at the time on the phone for the hundred time in the last minutes.

It was finely time to get going and as Peter walked by the big mirror in the hall he gave himself a glance in the mirror. He looked like a layer more than the son visiting his mother in jail. But before they did Peter made the driver make a pit stop at Destiny's. Roman may have voiced his opinion to let the Romani woman take him, however he had never said anything about taking the Romani woman along. Destiny had dressed nicely, not too cheap to escort Peter, even in his new cloths.

The trip in the car was a blur to Peter. He was what felt like a haze, everything passing by the windows was known to him. However, it seemed so unknown. It didn't take long before they were at the prison. Destiny had soon caught unto Peters moodiness. At first, she had tried to chat with him, then at him and at last given op to cast her attention at the driver.

While they stood in line waiting to go see Lynda, Peter grew more edgy and his neck stated to scratch.

"I said you should have done it, we could had found another way."

"I'm fine." He said in-between gritted teeth

"Are you sure?..."

"Yes."

"… because you don't look like it."

"I said in fine." Biting at her, still scratching his neck behind the shirt collar.

"Did he do it again?"

"What?!"

"Bite you."

Peter looked around, eyes not meeting Destiny's "No" it came as a question intend of a solid answer, to her Peter couldn't lie even if his life depended on him.

"Then how do you want me to feed him? Stick a needle in me and drain it into a fucking cup for him to drink out of?!"

"Yes!?" she whispers roared. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you won't let him bite you again."

Peter looked over a Destiny and took a moment to establish some sense of credibility to what he was about to say.

"I won't, let him bite me again." Peter didn't see why Destiny was so upset with him being bitten.

"I don't believe you." She said with a suspicious side look.

"Fine" He sighed and raised his right hand. "On my gypsy's honor" At that Destiny scoffs and answered to no. "That is what worries me."

None of them said anything as they slowly followed the ones waiting in front of them.

"When we go in there, we need to accentuate the positive."

"There is no point in sugar coating this, D. It's just another Rumancek getting totally fucked!" be pulled the tie loos so he really could scratch his neck. Destiny slapped his hand away, before saying "Stop that! you are bleeding."

They reached the guard where they had to have there their personal values scanned.

The two Rumancek found Linda sitting, bruised all over the face.

"You are to see what the other three chicks look like." She looked at both, her eyes ending on Peter.

"Look at you, I nearly couldn't recognize you. You look like a million bucks." No one said anything for a moment "So? What is the news"

Peter and Destiny hadn't discussed who would tell her how they were getting her out, Peter were faster than Destiny to answer.

"Roman is helping. He agreed to pay for the layer or even bribe the judge if necessary to get you out." He sent her a smile. His smile was met with a sudden frown.

"Upirs don't do anything out of the goodness of their nonexistent heart. So, what was his price." Peter looked down and stated to find his fingers very interesting.

"Blood"

"I see." Was all she said with a sad and sympathetic nod with her heard. No one said anything for a moment and when they started talking again everyone avoided the topic. The laughed and had fun nearly forgetting they were in a prison. Time flew and before they knew it the whistle signaled them that the visitors had to live.

When they were back in the car, Peter told the driver to take them back to Destiny's place and leave him there for Roman to collect later. Being back in the familiar surroundings made Peters wolf more content, more at ease.

"Stop that!" Destiny said.

"What?" Peter kept scratching his neck.

"You are scratching again, let me see that." Peter had even noticed he had been scratching his skin raw before she had said something. He stripped his jacked and shirt sitting at the kitchen counter as she exanimated his neck.

"This isn't good." She said as she stated running around the kitchen finding different herbs and other stuff, I a big boiling cauldron.

"What are you making?" he asked not to worried about the whole ordeal.

"Something that can cure that rash. There is something in upir spit. That I why you shouldn't let him bite you."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this, couldn't you have said something before?!" Peter said mad, jumping down the counter and pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Because didn't know that before you took the deal. I only looked it up afterwards."

"Tell me why what is poisoning me?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Stop that!" Peter had starting scratching again.

"How can I it's driving me nuts!"

"Sit on your hands while I make something that can ease the itching." She said scolding him.

Peter had eaten dinner at Destiny's that night, but since Roman hadn't come to pick him up and it had begun to darken outside he had decided to walk home. Destiny had filled an old cream container with some of the anti-itching gel like stuff she had cooked up for him that day. It had worked wonders for Peter. Walking home had been liberating, getting the fresh air. With the wild animal just under his skin begging to being let loose, however the monitor on his ankle was a heavy reminder that his freedom was just an elution. His walk home had made him so thirsty that the first thing he had done was throw suit jacked over a chair on his way to the fridge when he got back. He took a cold beer. When Peter closed the refrigerator door he was startled by Romans presents. Peter hadn't smelled or herd him, which unsettled him greatly, especially with the wolf this close to the peeking out. Peter tried to ignore Romans death glare as he opened his beer and drank it.

"You're done?" Roman asked still staking Peter with his eyes. The gipsy didn't answer just sat the bottle on the table. Roman was faster than peter had expected, backing him up against the refrigerator door with fingers tearing at the already loose tie, as the piece of cloth hit the floor roman had already opened Peters shirt enough to expose his neck and was ready to sink is teeth into the wolfs skin before Peter had the change to stop him. Then something weird happened, instead of biting into his skin Roman stopped to smell the part of his neck that had been covered with the fowl stinging concoctions Destiny had made earlier that day. Roman rand his nose so tenderly over the spot, that is anyone would have seen them like this they would think them lovers.

Peter was about to push Roman away and tell him off, but Roman jumped away from him like all of a sudden to flee to his room. Strangest, was all what Peter had thought as he picked the beer up again and drowned what was left of it and went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Peter was the first to move about in the big home. The itching had woken him as well as his stomach growing before the sun was done rising. Peter was making eggs and bacon when Roman came down still groggy with sleep.

"I'm hungry." He grumped.

"It's done in a minute." The skin changer said.

"I'm not that kind of hungry." Roman trapped Peter between the counter and his body, taking a hold on him from behind. Roman let his nose run along the pace where the gel had been put on. If Peter could have seen Romans eyes he would have known them to be black with lust. However, he felt something heart poking at his backside as a hand snug down in his pants to grab his cock. The hand that wasn't in his pants explored a nipple of his naked chest. Romans nose sting gently scenting him. When Peter had gotten over shock of being touched like this, shoved the upir away.

"Roman! What the Fuck!" he roared and turned to his molester. Peter only got to see a shot glimpse of gennurent confusion of what was happening, like Romans brain hadn't followed what his body had been doing.  
It was fast hidden under anger, his eyes took a shining and his voice became strangely monotonic.  
"Stop fighting me." Had Roman been the same boy had before Peter left Hemlock, Roman would now be having one of his nosebleeds from the mind control he was using.

"Roman, please no." Peter felt desperate panic as he felt his body go slag, following the upir order.

"You want me bite you, you like it, you want me. Say it!"

"I want you bite me, I like it, I want it." Peter said scared that his once upon a friend was forcing him like this. This was much worse than if he had pinned him down physically and jut biting him.

"Say it and mean it." His voice was filled with bitter amusement, control and power. Peter had no choice but obey.

"I want you bite me," Peter, said and tilted his head so he exposed his neck. He surprised himself with the husky voice that came out as he said the last bit "I like it, I want it." Peters hands found the back of Romans neck and hair as the upir came closer and bend down to run his nose over the skin again.

"Say it again." He spoke the words into the skin.

"I want you, bite me." And Roman did as Peter said. When Romans teeth broke the skin, Peter's eyes fluttered closed, he groaned and all forms of protest in his mind stopped.  
He had been told to mean it, but haven't expected this, actually wanting it, enjoying the teeth in his skin hand hands on his lower back. They stood closely entangled, lost in time until Roman had enough to still his hunger and pulled away from the gypsy.  
For Peter the sudden separation left him wanting more and angry with what Roman had done. He felt violated, molested and worse mind raped. It only fueled his opinion that Roman was a monster, properly even more than Olivia had been, because she hadn't been his friend.  
He looked at the upir standing in the kitchen no less than a few feet away from him, readying two plates of breakfast Peter had prepared. Like what he just done was nothing. He had his back turned to Peter, not seeing him as dangerous or just thinking himself so superior that the gypsy didn't dare try anything. God, he was stupid.

"You piece of shit!" he had Roman turned around and punched in the face before the upir knew what had happened.

Roman just smile with a sickly gleam in his eyes as he took his hand to his blood dripping nose. With an empty laugh he lick the blood of his hand, before taking the plate with food and sitting down at the table. Peter didn't know what was worse. That he didn't punch him back or that he smiled at him.

Peter realized he wanted Roman to punch him back. He wanted Roman to fight him back. He wanted to see the animal deep inside upir. Peter wanted to tease him, make him snap. probably because he felt so alone he needed someone like himself. A monster but it was easier to take it out on someone else then to look at yourself in the mirror and see all your mistakes.  
Did that mean Peter want to punch himself by punching Roman?  
Hell yes he wanted to punch himself, to punish himself for tugging his tail between his legs running away from everything, leaving his best friend behind. his only friend.  
Karma is a bitch, but maybe just maybe he deserved what he got. He is been so focused on being free, that his freedom shackled him. But that's life ended as soon as his mother had gotten captured. Because Peter couldn't be really free if you didn't had his mother.  
With her he could always be himself, even his inner self, his wolf.  
Peter just took the other plate in anger and tried to leave for his room. However Roman caught his eye and told him to stop. Peter did, he had no other choice. his legs went numb. No matter how much Peter tried to fight it, his legs wouldn't move, couldn't move. because Roman had ordered them not to.

"Come down here and eat at the table." Roman said staring into Peter eyes. His amusement had all but left him. he sat with a dangerous smile on his face. loving the control he had over Peter.

"No thanks" Gypsy spat defyingly.

"Get down here!" He roared with eyes as steel.

And like before Peter did, he had no choice. he couldn't defy the order, he just moved back down the stairs and set his plate on the table across from Romon, before he pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I refuse to eat, with you"

"Too bad because I told you to eat, then you damn well eat your food!" The blood haven't stopped running from Romans nose, it head in fact even started dripping a bit faster. down his food in his mouth, but it didn't seem to distract him from keeping eye contact with Peter.  
Peter was about to open his mouth to say something else, but before he could to protest to Roman. The upir said dangerously "shut up and eat."  
Peter did, he ate all the food on his plate because his stomach is still growling. As the gypsy was done, he heard the upir say:

"You are free to go for now." When Peter felt the freedom restored inhis limbs he did what he always do, he ran.

Still half naked he ran away from Roman, from this monster that kept him his captive, his pet. Peter felt his change coming, his wolf clawing its way out. it was a good thing he was deep in the forest, because he shifted his skin out for fur. Changing all together, but one thing remained, the monitor on his anklet was now locked around his leg as he ran deeper into the forest.  
His wolf might not know what the monitor was for, but the human within knew when to stop. He stood at the edge of the city boundary, he even thought about continuing.

However he couldn't, he couldn't leave his mother. He couldn't even leave Roman behind, not really. He could leave them here in this city, but he couldn't leave them out of his heart and out of his mind. Maybe if he kept being a wolf, but being a shifted a little too long you become an animal and you lose your humanity. You'll be nothing less than an animal just wanting to kill, tearing flesh and hurting everything living around you, become a real vargulf.

* * *

So guys I did it! I made another chapter! In proud of myself, because I have abselutly no fucking idea of what I am doing. One word just replaces another. But if you have some ideas I'm open for input. Salut from Denmark.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken some time for Peter to go back, to go home. He hadn't changed back before he reached the lot of the big modernistic house he now lived in. It was easier to hide in the bush with his dark fur then with his naked skin. People would be more disturbed seeing a naked man then glimpses of big animal in the forest.  
Roman wasn't home and that was a blessing. Peter didn't know if you could take another episode of Romans mind control. It hasn't been smart to run, Peter knew that he couldn't control his fear, it had taking over his change. He knew it couldn't happen again because if it did he would be more fucked than he already was, every time he would change it would become worse and worse. He would become more animal that he already was. He would start killing and he didn't want that, he didn't want to become an uncontrollable monster.  
The change all ways had been hard on him, so in his nakedness he walked up the stairs not caring about the butler looking like was an alien. Peter just walked up with the purpose to go to bed, he led his nose guide him.

He woke with crusty blood on his fingers and unsatisfied itch on his neck.

Peter noticed it was dark out about the same time he noticed the arm around his waist. He was silently panicking what had happened? Why was Roman holding him like this, and why was he naked.

He knew why he was naked he changed and changed back, but why was he naked in bed with Roman? And why was Roman even in Peter's bed, he couldn't understand? That was when Peter noticed he wasn't in his own room, but in Romans. After he had changed back he was sure he'd gone up the stairs and into his own bedroom. They were in Roman's room and as Peter came to accept his surroundings he became able to relax. He must had fallen asleep again because he was woken by soft hands and a warm body with a lot of skin contact, more than there should have been.

"So you're finally awake?" Roman said sliding his nose over Peter's neck smelling him and nibbling at his pulsepoint. Peter groaned, trying to pull free from the upir. "Don't" was all that Roman said. And Peter didn't, not because he was forced to, but because if he did what Roman said, he would still have his free will, he would have some amount of control.

"We should get up at make some food." Peter said. "We should" Roman agreed, just pulling Peter closer. Cradling him, as if he was afraid he would disappear into thin air if Roman let go of him.

"Don't you ever dare leave me again or I'll kill you, gypsy scum." Romans voice was shaky in the dark. Peter pretended not to feel the upir cry. It was easier to pretend that it wasn't happening, especially when Roman had just mind raped him hours before.  
Peter signed and as he smelled Romans natural scent he also got a whiff of something all too familiar and sweat. He smelled of Letha. That was something Peter couldn't resist, he turned around in Romans arms just to grab him closer holding just as hard onto Roman has Roman had on him. Peter ignoring everything else about the situation but the scent that clung to to upir, Peter had nearly forgotten how much power scent had over him.

Roman pulled away from where he had been crying on Peter's shoulder, even in the dim light it was clear that Roman changed from one moment to another. His human side was gone in a spit of a second, his eyes became hard as stone.

"If you ever leave me again, I will kill you." his eyes got a glazed look, before he smiled a predatory smile. Peter quickly looked away and tried to fight his way out of Romans hold on him, because Peter knew what was coming. Even if Peter had faremore strength after he gave up his human face and could physically overpower Roman, he couldn't fight him when he used his voice.  
"Stop fighting me." Roman said as the they tumbled in the bed for dominance. Peter tried to fight the command, but it was no use. His body grew slack and gave in to the upir's will.

"Look at me" Roman grabbed Peter's chin and turned his head so their eyes would meet.

"You will not leave this house unless you have my permission. You will not change outside of the moon cycle. I can make you do anything, because you belong to me. Remember that." Roman bit Peters chin with his human teeth before getting up and leaving Peter on the bed.

"Get up and get dressed we are going out to eat." Peter got up and remembered how naked he was, just before decided he didn't care.

"Isn't it a bit late for eating out?" He asked as he followed Roman into the guest room, that was now Peter's room.

"Maybe, but money can buy you anything." Roman said as he picked out a set of clothes decent enough for Peter to where.


End file.
